Just A Fool
by HERIJ
Summary: But tonight she wasn't in the bar for her usual fun. She wasn't even with her friends. She was alone in the corner. Empty glasses were her only company. Not even the boisterous booming of the speaker or the effects of the alcohol helped in her misery. ( a story about friendship and heartbreaks)


**Just a Fool**

Red stilletos. Short black dress. Flirty hair. Smoking makeup. Ino Yamanaka loves going out on friday night. She loves the loud atmosphere of the bar and she drowns herself in the music and alcohol. She loves the whistling attention she gets every time she steps inside her heaven on earth.

But tonight she wasn't in the bar for her usual fun. She wasn't even with her friends. She was alone in the corner. Empty glasses were her only company. Not even the boisterous booming of the speaker or the effects of the alcohol helped in her misery.

"One more please!" she called out drunkenly to the bartender. She eyed the clock, it's almost midnight. It was too early but she was already flushed drunk. But she refused to stop drinking. She needed her alcohol. She needed to forget how big of a fool she was. So when her bottle of alcohol got served, she chugged it down and asked for more.

"Pig I think you had enough." Sakura protested as she took the alcohol from her. She looked at her best friend worriedly. She tried calling her but she wouldn't answer her phone. She figured Ino was at the bar so after her midnight shift she came directly to the bar not even caring if she was still wearing her nurse jacket.

"Gimme..that.. Forehead!" Ino said drunkenly while attempting to snag the bottle from Sakura. She was irritated. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted this night by herself. She just wanted a night to think and be all stupid.

"You are coming home with me Pig." Sakura rolled her eyes to the whining blonde. She knew that her best friend wanted this time for herself but she could not take seeing her make a complete fool of herself. Let alone in a bar filled with equally drunk people like her. She knew Ino so much that she could almost read her mind. So when Ino looked at her with that blue-depth eyes she knew how much hurt and pain her best friend was feeling right now.

"No. I'm staying." Ino said with pleading eyes. She didn't want to leave this place. She would not stand the silence of her apartment or the friendly advices she would get from her friends. She just didn't need it right now. Right now she needed to just float in her sadness.

Sakura knew that she couldn't resist those eyes so she sat next to the grieving blonde who seems to appreciate that she got her way. She never saw her best friend got this hurt before. Ino, she would whine about the smallest things, like when she did not got the new trends of clothes or when she would miss the biggest sale of the season. But Ino never got hurt so easily especially if the reason is from the opposite sex. Of course she had her fair share of breakups but she was Ino. She was sure to find another man if she wanted to. But Sakura knew this wasn't the case. Her best friend has fallen in love and had her heart broken. Her best friend who normally broke others heart got her heart broken for the first time.

So for a moment she allowed her best friend to wallow up the pain. She watched her get herself wasted. She listened to the most pathetic conversation she had with a drunk. She shrugged off the men who threw themselves on the pretty blonde. She smiled for her when she could see the tears ready to burst up.

"Thanks Forehead.." she said weakly. Sakura knew that Ino wasn't feeling weak from the alcohol. Ino was preparing herself to talk.

"Pig.. You don't need to say anything right now. We can talk when you are all sober and ready." Sakura replied understandingly with a smile on her face. And just like that the dam has burst and she saw her best friend collapsed to her in a hug. She felt her raging tears. She heard her whines and curses. She cooed her best friend with soothing words as she played with her soft luscious blonde locks.

"We.. We broke up..." Ino said the words through gritted teeth as she tightens her grip to Sakura's jacket.

"Hush now.." Sakura replied gently stroking more of the blonde's hair. She didn't want her to force herself into talking.

"He left.. with no reasons..at all.." Ino said through rugged breath ignoring Sakura's words. If Sakura wasn't thinking for the better she would have already hunt down the man who caused all this and punch the living daylight out of him. But she knew Ino needed her more and her famous punches could wait. So she held on a little tighter afraid that if she said anything it would break the fragileness of the situation.

She could not believe that he was capable of leaving her best friend so harshly. She always viewed them as a perfect couple. Not to mention that they complement each other so beautifully. To find out that their love was short lived was very disappointing.

"Why?..why?" Ino repeated the question over and over again as she continued to cry and cry. And Sakura would always answer with a gentle squeeze or an "its going to be okay" hug.

"Am I too ugly huh?" Ino questioned. "Am I too demanding?" she asked again. "Am I just a fool?" she inquired hopelessly. "Forehead whats wrong with me?" she desperately searched for an answer to her never ending questions.

"Pig you are not ugly, you are very beautiful inside and out.." Sakura answered truthfully. " and you are demanding but thats who you are. Besides your demands are within reason.. Most of the time." Sakura joked trying to ease up the tension. Ino found herself laughing a little to that. "And who would not want to love someone like you. Any man would be lucky to have you.. And you loved him with all your heart so don't you go blaming yourself.. You are not a fool for that" Sakura said as she touched her forehead to Ino's. "And nothing is wrong with you. You are perfectly okay.." Sakura remarked as she wiped away the tears flowing from those sad blue eyes. Ino simply gave her a sweet smile, hugged her tighter and cried more.

"Arigato Sakura..." Ino whispered as she felt the tears died down. Ino found herself emotionally drained. She was like a lifeless body caught up between Sakura's hug. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and she succumbed herself to sleep.


End file.
